Frozen In Time
by Poison-Silver
Summary: She was away at college and has come back to strike up some trouble with the wolf pack. How will the wolves handle her?
1. Intro

**Frozen in time**

"_Flight 52 to Seattle Washington now boarding rows 16 – 24"_

I sighed as I picked up the backpack on the floor by the chair that became my bed this last night. I groaned and made my way to the gate door. The woman who was taking the boarding passes was to cheery for being awake and working at five in the morning.

"Good Morning!" The high pitched voice of the woman broke my sleep hazed mind. I growled at her and handed her my pass.

"Good Night" I grumbled as I passed her and made my way towards the plane.

Whoever said that the early bird gets the worm was crazy. I counted the rows as I passed them until I got to the last row, 24.

I smiled to myself as I realized that I might be alone in my row. But of course, I wasn't so lucky.

About 25 minutes into the flight I had the volume on my ipod turned up as far as it would go in hopes that the woman sitting next to me would get the hint and quit talking to me. Of course, today was not my day and she talked the entire flight.

I watched as the blue sky passed by my window and smiled when the plane descended into the clouds.

The flight attendant announced that the plane would be landing soon, and asked that we prepare.

I looked over at the woman sitting next to me, she was finally sleeping, and just my luck, only 15 minutes of silence.

~*~

The airport wasn't crowded at all, but I didn't care, my eyes drooped closed as I walked through the terminal towards baggage claim.

It was apparent that baggage was taking a while so I walked towards a bench and sat down and pulled out my cell phone.

Dialing in the all to familiar numbers, hoping that he was awake.

"Hello?" A woman answered.

"Hi, is Sam there?" my words were slurred together from the lack of sleep.

"Um, may I ask who this is?" Oh no, she must think I'm a lover.

"I'm just a friend, no worries." I could almost hear her thinking.

"He isn't here right now, he said he was on his way to the airport." I smiled, he remembered.

"Oh, ok thanks." I hung up and laid down on the bench trying to get some small amount of sleep.

I woke up some time later by someone picking me up. I was about to panic but I remembered that feeling of warmth that spread through me from the contact of skin.

I felt myself being placed in the back seat of a vehicle and my head being placed on someone's lap.

It was nice, whoever I was laying on was rubbing small circles on my exposed neck. And, I slept with a slight smile on my face.

**What do you think?**

**This is just an intro, I wanted to give a little view into what was going on. **

**Soo…Review?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Frozen in time – Chapter 1**

I was surprised to wake up in a bed and it took me a couple seconds to realize where I was.

I smiled to myself, I was finally home. After so many years away, I was finally home. Stretching I pulled myself up and examined the room.

It was a good size the walls were painted a soft green, the bed was pushed under a huge window that looked out into the trees. There was a desk and a dresser on opposite sides of the room.

I played with blue blanket that pooled in my lap.

I was happy, yes, very happy.

There was laughter coming from downstairs and I finally decided to get up. I pulled off my sweats and traded it with a pair of jeans, and pulled on a black shirt that said, "I'm physically incapable of being polite."

I ran my fingers through my curly black hair and walked out the door.

I didn't have a hard time finding my way to the stairs. I just had to follow the laughter.

I slowly walked down the stairs and took in a note that the room got quite even before I turned around the corner.

The room was big, and it was filled with guys, very large guys. Their eyes were on me.

"Good Morning shorty, I see you finally woke up."

I turned to see my brother walking in. I smiled and ran up to him, wrapping my arms around him I held onto him.

"You must be Sophia." I looked over to see a woman standing off to the side.

I first noticed the scars that ran from her face and down her arm. But, she was pretty, no matter what.

"You must be Emily." I smiled and pulled away from my brother only to pull her into a hug.

I could hear someone clearing their throat. I turned and smiled at the people who were watching with curiosity.

"Guys, this is my sister, Sophia, or Sophie." Sam walked further into the room.

"Sophie this is Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jacob." **(A/N: Seth and Leah are not wolves…yet.)**

I waved and opened my mouth to say something but my stomach decided to tell me that it was hungry.

Everyone laughed and Emily pulled me into the Kitchen area.

"So Sophie, what would you like to eat?" Emily asked as she planted me into a chair.

"You can call me Soph, and you don't have to make me anything, just show me where everything is, and I can do it. You have already done so much for me."

"Oh hush, I love cooking. I cook for that lot, and trust me; they know how to clean their plates. Besides, I know you must be tired from the trip."

I smiled at her and finally let her make me a sandwich.

"Hey Em, the guys are getting hungry." I turned and looked up at who walked into the room.

Our eyes connected, and it felt like our souls were becoming one with each other.

"What are you guys hungry fo-?"

"Whatever you make is fine." His voice was soft, almost like he was whispering.

My heart was hammering in my chest, I took a deep breath trying to keep calm. But it didn't work. I could feel my hands get cold and start to shake. I tore my gaze away from his and stood up.

"Soph, where are you going?"

I moved quickly through the house, passing my brother and the others on the way out.

Once I was outside I took off running, and I didn't stop. My hunger was no longer a problem.

I could hear a faint yell and the questions begin.

"What did you do to her?" My brother was mad, real mad.

"I think I just imprinted on her."

**AHHH Please don't hate me for taking so long to post, then only posting a small chapter. Please Please Please. **

**But, yet again this is just a little filler until I get the bigger picture, and know where this is going. **

**Review??**


End file.
